1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid applicator for holding a fluid for application and more particularly, to such a fluid applicator, which is convenient for carrying and application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many fluid applicators are commercially available. A known fluid applicator has a tubular container with a breakable portion. When breaking the breakable portion, the atmospheric pressure enters the tubular container, enabling the contained fluid to flow out of the other end of the tubular container for application.
There is known another prior art design of fluid applicator having an applicator stick shaped like a cotton swab and retained in an enclosed tubular fluid container. The tubular fluid container has a breakable portion. During application, break the breakable portion to let the applicator stick be exposed to the outside for applying the contained fluid to the desired surface area.
The aforesaid two prior art designs are not convenient for use. When breaking the breakable portion, the contained fluid may splash over the surroundings. Further, the design of the breakable portion relatively increases the length of the fluid applicator.